


Dilly-Dally

by YouRunWithTheWolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Case of Amnesia, POV Outsider, POV Scott McCall, Snapshots, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRunWithTheWolves/pseuds/YouRunWithTheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has ninety nine problems and Derek and Stiles are definitely one of them now, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilly-Dally

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the choices that I made for this story might make it a little bit difficult to read? Sorry about that. At least there's no real plot to follow.

When Derek kisses Stiles and Stiles kisses Derek back, they look at each other for three seconds and a half and Scott gapes like a fish out of the water. He’s about to curse at them, because, Fuck you guys, so not the time!

But then there’s a blast and half of Derek’s loft collapses around them. Stiles is lying unconscious on the ground, and Scott is pretty sure Derek’s dying, so he coughs to clear his throat from the dust and yells at Isaac to get Stiles out of here before turning back to face the Alpha Pack.

Scott fights back with all he has, but he needs help. So, he hopes and hopes Allison will come find him. He hopes Boyd is on his way. He hopes and hopes Stiles is already back on his feet somewhere, or in a car to the hospital. He hopes nobody dies tonight. Not even one of the Alphas.

The twins suddenly barge in the ruins of Derek’s home and stop a collective blow Deucalion and Kali were about to deliver against him. They position themselves at Scott’s side and defend him. For reasons? Scott is not sure, right now. They snarl and hit back with matching strength. Scott is too relieved to have back up to question it. The element of surprise is enough to give them the advantage. Boyd crashes through a remaining wall with Stiles’s Jeep and Scott is afraid he’ll attack the twins, but Boyd understands, because he’s got Danny with him.

The four of them thrash tooth and claw against the Alphas while Danny checks on Derek’s pulse. He hoists him up and drags him to the Jeep, where Lydia is already making room for his inert body in the back.

Scott’s eyes are stinging because of the dust, and he’s bleeding from God knows where. So much blood. Is it his own? Derek is healing from his head wound, Scott can hear him talk between each punch he throws at Deucalion. It makes him calmer. Derek’s ok. Scott’s hits reach his target more efficiently, as he slowly but surely remembers his training. His newfound confidence makes Deucalion roar, but the angrier he gets the weaker he becomes, and Aiden slashes his throat when Scott finally gets the upper-hand and neutralizes him. Kali’s eyes bleed red and she flees.

Isaac comes back just in time to see her disappear. Scott grips his shoulder so hard Isaac winces and nods frantically, Stiles is alright, he’s alright, I swear, the Sheriff brought him to the hospital. Scott breathes hard and decides to worry about that piece of information another time. He closes his eyes. Holy fucking shit.

Derek pushes Lydia’s hands away and stumbles out of the destroyed Jeep. He looks absolutely lost. No, he looks like he's lost something if his own, rather. Danny makes his way through the wreckage and wraps his arms around Ethan, who buries his face in his neck. They whisper at each other but Scott tunes them out.

Deucalion is lying in a pool of his own blood, and Scott turns his eyes away. Derek initiates a staring contest with him, and it feels like it’s the first time they finally understand each other.

Lydia says, Jackson was so right to get the fuck away from it all.

Isaac snorts. Derek narrows his eyes at the twins and Scott is sure for a second that he’s going to pry Danny away from Ethan, but he huffs and asks if everybody’s ok instead. Danny kisses Ethan's temple, and Scott remembers. He tells Derek he’s taking the Camaro to go to the hospital. Derek tosses him the keys without putting up a fight but doesn’t offer to come with.

****

*

****

Stiles is only in the hospital for two days. Scott wants to ask him about Derek but Stiles is tired. Then Stiles is busy trying to repair his relationship with his dad.

The other day, Stiles explains with a shrug, he threw the remote at the TV when he stumbled on a wildlife documentary about wolves.

So, they spend some time in Stiles’s bedroom after that, playing video games. Scott decides it’s a good time to mention Derek, since Stiles is all relaxed and shit. But Stiles only wants to re-hash the events of the Great Alpha Pack Battle, never talking about anything remotely kiss-related. Scott sighs internally and asks somewhat angrily if Stiles remembers anything from before the fight.

Nah, Stiles says, it’s all a bit blurry, dude. I was yelling to Derek to stop being an ass--because he was being an ass, and then _boom_. I missed all the action.

Scott thinks, No you didn’t. You just don’t remember.

And he sighs some more, because of course he doesn’t. Of course.

 

So Scott goes to Isaac’s place, where Derek is staying for now. Derek looks at him warily and narrows his eyes when Scott tells them Stiles is feeling way better.

Got a mild case of amnesia, though, he says pointedly in Derek’s direction.

Derek doesn’t say anything, doesn’t rise to the bait and his face doesn’t give anything away.

Should I tell him? he asks Derek, when Isaac leaves the room and they're alone.

Derek looks confused. What?

Scott rolls his eyes, Should I tell Stiles, or are you going to do it?

Derek frowns, and Scott is very surprised to see it’s not out of anger. I don’t know what you’re talking about Scott, Derek says honestly, and Scott doesn’t hear any lie in his heartbeat. He’s just shaking his head, like he’s trying to solve a puzzle.

Nevermind, Scott says quickly. It’s just his luck they both obliterated this from their memory, because of course they did. Of course.

****

He doesn’t even tell Allison. And that more than everything else makes him feel heavier than ever.

****

******* **

****

He feels angry to be the only one to remember it when really he had and still has nothing to do with it. Stiles comes back to school and Scott wants to tell him. He has to tell him. He used to tell him everything. And this is very important, right? Is it? Things are good right now. What if it changes everything? Days go by and Scott doesn’t know how to steer the conversation from werewolf stuff to kissy stuff. He thinks he could just drop the truth-bomb, just like that.

Derek Hale and you kissed before being knocked out, you both almost died and it would have been the last thing you two had done, he thinks as loudly as he can while Stiles is waxing poetics about Lydia and this party they absolutely have to go to. Scott hopes maybe Stiles will read his mind or something. He doesn’t.

 

He decides maybe telling Derek is the best idea. Derek is older. Wiser. Wiser? Ok, definitely older, at least. He’ll know what to do with that new piece of information and Scott will be rid of it forever. Derek is on Isaac’s bed and he’s reading a comic book. Scott is going to tell him. Anytime now. Isaac calls from the kitchen and says they’re out of Nutella. Derek’s face turns into a pout. Scott can’t tell him. That dude's a baby. He’ll run and hide and sing _lalalas_ with his fingers plucked in his ears to block the sound if Scott tells him.

Scott reverts back to Stiles. But they’re at this party and this girl is touching his arm. Stiles laughs and Scott thinks he’s smooth. A while later, they’re holding hands. Scott listens when Stiles tells him everything about it excitedly the next day. Scott bites back his witty comments about how ridiculous Stiles is when he remembers the first time he met Allison. He thinks it’d be cruel to mention Derek now. It’s too late. So, Stiles and Delilah -- that’s her name, Delilah -- start dating. They’re happy for a few months. She’s one year older than them so when she graduates, she breaks up with Stiles to go to an out of state college.

 

*

 

Scott almost forgets about the kiss. Almost. He’s always reminded of it when Stiles and Derek are in the same room. Stiles’s sarcasm comes back in full force and he looks more charming than ever. Derek flirts back unknowingly. Maybe Scott should blurt it out during one of their sass-offs. But Allison calls him on his phone and he realizes he has a love life of his own that needs some work. I can’t do all the work for you guys, he thinks as he leaves them to it.

A few weeks later, it’s Boyd, of all people, who reminds him of it. Derek’s going to be insufferable when Stiles leaves for college, he says one day.

Scott sighs, and nods. I should tell him, Scott thinks. Boyd’ll know what to do.

Boyd shakes his head at nothing and smirks, Do you know Stilinski got lucky last night? Again?

Scott didn’t know, in fact. Didn’t get the memo. Stiles’s got some secrets of his own, apparently. So Scott shuts up. Again.

****

*

****

Derek and him are on better terms now. He’s got a new place. One day Scott comes by and doesn’t knock. An unknown shirtless dude is in the living room. I was just leaving, he laughs at Scott’s probably hilarious expression.

When he’s gone, Derek comes out of hiding, clears his throat and offers Scott some coffee. Is he your boyfriend? Scott asks, bewildered.

Derek snorts, No.

Oh, Scott says, because what can he do, _now_?

****

*

****

Allison is kissing him. Two years after graduation. Scott feels like the world is right again. He loves how she smells and he tells her that he loves her, he loves her. She grins against his mouth and says, Show me. So he does.

Derek dates Steph for a while. She doesn’t know about werewolves and Kanimas and hunters. She’s the only normal thing in their lives.  Scott likes her, she’s funny. Stiles doesn’t like her, she’s funny.

Feelin' upstaged much, Stilinski? Lydia jokes.

He's twenty and preparing for the exam that could make him a Deputy Trainee. He’s back in Beacon Hills and Scott is still as uncomfortable as ever when Derek and him share the same space. It’s been nearly four years now. It doesn’t matter anymore. Derek is in a relationship. Stiles is busy studying. It makes no sense to say anything now, Scott berates himself.

It takes Stiles two hours on a sunday afternoon to admit to Scott that sometimes he sleeps with guys. Scott frowns and says, I know.

Stiles’s face goes red and he exclaims, a bit put out, Well that’s anticlimactic!

Scott smiles and Stiles tells him about this dude named Declan.

 

*

****

Scott still works at the vet clinic. With the money he makes and with his mother’s help he’s able to attend vet school. Sometimes he uses his yellow eyes to stare a dog into submission and he feels like he’s got a pretty good head start.

Sometimes, Allison teases Stiles when he glances at Derek out of the corner of his eye. Scott clears his throat and changes the subject and his best friend looks infinitely grateful. So, he still doesn’t tell him anything, because that would just be a jerk move now, wouldn’t it?

****

*

****

When Stiles graduates from the Academy, the Sheriff holds a big party. He invites Derek. Scott is dumbfounded. Stiles is all smiles, but pats Derek on the back when he learns things didn’t work out with Steph. You’ll find another one, he says stupidly.

Scott can hear their conversation from the other end of the garden. You’re not listening to me, Scott, Allison chastises.

Yeah, Derek says, leaning against the wall, maybe I just want to be alone for a while. Stiles is still patting him on the arm and it mutates into a sort of petting gesture, as his hand glides lower on Derek’s arm and goes back up to his shoulder. It's not friendly anymore.

Scott, I’m talking to you? Allison pouts.

Sorry, he says quickly and snaps his attention back to her. Sorry.

****

*

****

Scott is drunk as fuck. He’s had to drink five bottles of vodka to reach this level of inebriation. He’s stupidly happy, and Allison is laughing at him. Lydia judges him from afar, tugging at Boyd’s hand.

They’re probably going to have sex, she complains, come and buy me some ice cream.

Scott is feeling hot, and it’s summertime so it’s only logical for him to strip off his shirt. Allison cheers. He smiles and kisses the tip of her nose. I’m gonna tell you a secret, he tells her.

Oh? she asks.

It’s about a kiss, he explains.

Ah? she brushes the hair out of his face.

It was before the explosion, he explains. This time she stays silent. Scott giggles. They kissed, he whispers in her ear before flopping back down on the grass. He promptly falls asleep.

 

When he wakes up, he’s carefully curled around Allison, who is reading a book, still on the grass. He doesn’t have a headache, but his mouth feels like something died in it. Small blessings. Stiles has just arrived. He laughs at Scott for getting drunk, and bemoans the fact that he missed all the action. The words click in Scott’s brain and he’s taken years back again, with Stiles talking animatedly about the The Great Alpha Pack Battle in his childhood bedroom.

I missed all the action, Stiles says again.

Scott sighs.

Hey, you said something earlier, Allison says offhandedly, later that night. About a kiss?

Forget about it, Scott smiles. I don’t know what I was saying.

 

*

****

Stiles is yelling at him to stay awake, but he doesn’t know how. Exhausted is what he is. Kali came back after all these years, and she’s more pissed than ever. Scott’s got a broken arm already in the process of healing, and he grips Stiles’s Deputy uniform with his good hand, the fabric twisting and wrinkling in his fist.

Derek! Stiles bellows, and Scott recognizes that tone of voice, it’s the pleading one, with a tinge of panic. Scott tries to tell him he’s going to be fine, no need to worry so much. But Derek is there in a flash, hoists him up on his shoulder and the new angle allows him to catch a glimpse of Allison going all badass with her crossbow.

 

Lydia, and Danny, Scott is told later, do all the hard work and trap Kali in mountain ash circle, while Isaac, Boyd and Allison finish her. Scott is really glad he wasn’t there for that part. He’s still trying to come back to his senses in Deaton’s clinic when he hears Stiles’s voice.

He’s gonna be okay, right?

And Derek says, Yes.

Scott cracks an eye open and sees Derek replicate the soothing petting gesture Stiles had done for him once, in the back of his garden. His hand slides in long strokes along his arms.

You’ve got blood on your shirt, Derek notices. Stiles gargles a laugh, and Scott’s heart clenches because it means he’s been crying.

Yeah? he says. Gonna let me borrow one of yours?

Scott is not sure why but Derek snorts like they’re sharing some sort of joke.

I hated you so much, Derek says without any heat.

Stiles punches him lightly on the shoulder, fakes a smug look, and says, It was a good day for Danny and me. He still refers to it as the Shirtless Miguel Incident, y’know?

Ah, Scott thinks. He’s confused about the Miguel thing, but less so about the shirtless thing.

Derek arches an eyebrow, A good day for you too, huh?

Scott thinks Stiles is going to blush, like he always does when he gets embarrassed. Scott thinks it’s cute. He also thinks it got Stiles laid more than once; embarrassment always makes him extra comical. But Stiles doesn’t blush. His grin widens and he turns to Scott.

Hey buddy, you’re awake.

Scott groans and feigns the need to stretch his limbs. He glances at Derek. He’s the one who’s got the tip of his ears red.

****

*

****

When Scott announces he’s asked Allison to marry him, Stiles looks frantic and grips his face with both of his hands.

Well, did she say yes? Don’t leave me hanging here, dude! Oh, my God.

Scott laughs in spite of the way his face is scrunched up between his hands, and nods. Derek is hanging in the background, he doesn’t quite know  what to do with himself. Scott has interrupted one of their weird get togethers at Stiles’s new place. Buddy Dates, he calls them. Cause it feels like they’re dating without any of the good stuff. Scott doesn’t tell Stiles that though, cause it might lead him to talk about the forgotten fucking Kiss of Doom.

Stiles hugs him, Scott laughs, Stiles turns around and hooks a hand behind Derek’s neck. Scott can see it coming from a mile away, but Derek still looks and sounds surprised when Stiles’s lips meet his. A weird smell radiates from the both of them and Scott takes a step back. When he sees Stiles’s tongue brush over Derek’s still half-closed lips, he looks down and clears his throat. Derek’s ears are red, Stiles mumbles an apology about how he couldn’t help himself. Derek’s breathless, and Scott can’t help but laugh again. The heaviness he’s been carrying around in his chest for years evaporates. What’s the point in telling them, now?

 

They both come over to dinner at his and Allison’s apartment. Derek’s hair is ruffled and Stiles is at the top of his game with the snappy comebacks.

Allison leans into Scott and whispers knowingly, It must have been good sex.

Stiles doesn’t hear anything but Derek chokes on his water. Scott doesn’t know whether to be offended or amused, so he shrugs. They stay around the table like the adults they are, long after the food is gone, and talk about nothing in particular. At one point, Stiles puts a hand on Derek’s thigh and nobody says anything about it. Allison is a little tipsy because of the wine, it makes her cheeks a little pink. Scott loves her so much.

 

*

 

On one memorable occasion, Scott hears Derek moan so loudly behind his beroom door it takes him a second to realize he's not dying. It takes him another second to hear Stiles's shallow breathing. And another one to finally understand what the fuck is happening. He runs away, still clutching the keys of the Camaro he had come to give back. He never mentions it to either of them, but from this day on he can't help but unwillingly catch the scent of all the sex they're having and it makes him weirdly horny. So he calls Allison to make it unweird. She laughs for three hundred years and they have phone sex.

 

Stiles and Derek never kiss around him, and he finds it hilarious when he thinks of their accidental first that no one but him remembers. But they’re always touching.

A brush of fingers against Stiles’s neck when Derek goes to the kitchen.

A shoulder squeeze when Derek is grumpy.

Bumping knees when they’re sitting on the couch.

A hand against the small of Derek’s back when they’re walking.

They don’t hold hands but Stiles will talk animatedly about something that happened at work while absent-mindedly tracing random patterns on the soft skin of Derek’s inner forearm. Derek will melt into the touch. Derek will steal stuff from Stiles’s plate and Stiles will say nothing about it. Scott is jealous because he used to love sharing food with Stiles before.

 

One evening Stiles gets anxious and Scott comes over to his place after he and Derek get into a fight.

Do you think we’re good together? he asks, and it feels like his world is in Scott’s hands.

Scott thinks of the way Derek is constantly sitting _just so_ on the couch so that Stiles will fit _just right_ at his side. He thinks of the way Stiles always turns to Derek to ask him, What do you think? Instead of speaking for the both of them with an obnoxious “we”.

So Scott tells him, Yes, you are. And he is surprised to realize he even believes it.

 

*

****

Stiles calms Derek down now, he doesn’t just rile him up. Derek makes Stiles laugh now, doesn’t just aggravate him. Derek buys pop-tarts now, instead of mocking Stiles for eating them still. Stiles wears Derek’s t-shirts now, instead of using them to stop blood loss. Stiles reveals his real name to him and Derek solemnly promises never to use it.

They get married three years after Allison and Scott do. Scott cries so hard at the ceremony Boyd is forced to escort him out of the room. Lydia is a bridesmaid. She waves excitedly at Danny and Ethan in her lilac dress. Scott sniffles his way back into the room under Boyd’s unimpressed gaze, just in time for the kiss. The Sheriff shakes his head at him, but his eyes are shining too. He's clutching Melissa’s hand.

Scott watches Derek and Stiles fall into each other and he is glad. Delighted. Blissful. All the adjectives. Allison is at his right and the sheriff at his left.

The simple brush of their lips becomes more heated and some people grow uncomfortable in the assistance. Scott glares at them because weddings are all about kisses and awesome sex, so fuck them. He should know. He's a married man, now. When they break apart, they’re both blushing like crazy and Scott is the first to jump to his feet, clapping his hands madly, quickly followed by Allison first, and then everyone else.

Stiles murmurs to Derek, I love you.

And when Derek mutters back, I love you, his gaze flicks to Scott and he nods.

Scott knows he’ll be listening even from this distance, so he whispers, Damn right you do. Don’t make me kick your ass.

Derek nods some more and smiles, genuinely smiles.

Scott leans into the Sheriff and without taking his eyes away from the couple mumbles, He _is_ kind of a beautiful dude, though.

Melissa rolls her eyes, and the Sheriff’s clapping falters. Which one? he asks.

Both, Scott replies. Derek’s head droops forward, and Scott is sure he listened to that one too.

He’s really relieved he never found the courage to tell either of them about the Kiss of Doom, because he has a feeling it would never have ended the way it did if he had.

**Author's Note:**

> You could come say hi on [tumblr](http://yourunwiththewolves.tumblr.com) if you were so inclined.
> 
> Feel free to point out inconsistencies, typos, and all mistakes?


End file.
